


Recuérdame

by sheepkun



Category: Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Ghost!Minato, I got this idea on the bus, Is good shipping, It's weird I can't explain it, M/M, Minato is dead inside and that makes him a relatable vlogger, So I gave into this Protagshipping plot bunny, The title is inspired by Coco, Though he's not a ghost forever, What a blessed movie, Yu Narukami is a good host, protagshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepkun/pseuds/sheepkun
Summary: Minato Arisato's 'dead' until he isn't and Yu Narukami can't seem to remember what it is he has forgotten for the life of him.





	1. Chapter 1

I.

Minato Arisato's dead. Minato Arisato's sitting in Yu's living room, looking for all the world like he's been there the whole time, dressed in the exact clothes he'd been buried in.

Yu knew this from watching the news, a few years ago. He recognizes the uniform, the unmistakable blue hair and the vivid eyes. He recognizes it enough that he drops the plate in his hand, barely registering the shatter that follows, shards slashing skin as they ricochet.

"You're bleeding." Arisato notes, offhanded, as if this is a common occurrence, as if he's not a ghost in some stranger's living room.

"Oh. I guess I am." Yu finds himself saying, startled by the ease of his voice as he moves to grab the broom, calmly sweeping and disposing of everything before grabbing the first aid-kit. He can feel the fixed gaze on the back of his neck raising the skin there as he balances on the counter, dabbing antiseptic onto the shallow cuts. 

He's expecting to look up and find his sofa neat, with the orderly, colorful pillows untouched. Instead, he looks up and finds Arisato still there, an eyebrow barely raise behind his bangs as he props his chin on a hand, staring over the back of the couch.

Yu glances at the soap rinds slowly drying on the dishes that he had yet to rinse. "Aren't you...dead?"

"Technically." Arisato notes, breezy and disinterested, as if the idea did not perturb him in the least.

"Right." Yu nods, mumbling something under his breath as he runs a hand through his hair. "Right."

"Honestly Narukami, you're acting like you've seen a ghost."

The laugh's pushed out of him, forced by the untimely joke as he shakes his head, before he finds himself tensing, clearing his throat to smooth out his tone as he speaks.

"I...don't believe we've met?"

Arisato's face finally melds into something, a flash of hurt or perhaps disappointment. Yu's not sure why, but he almost feels like he's responsible for putting it there, and he's about to apologize when Arisato speaks again, shrugging as if he'd never even felt anything in the first place.

"We have. You just don't remember."

"Oh." Yu licks his lips, awkward. "I'm sorry." he finally manages, wrecking his mind for a moment where he could've met Arisato, any passing moment at _all_. He can think of nothing but the images from the TV, too many years ago to even seem relevant. 

"Don't be," Arisato's voice is surprisingly soft as he says this, his eerie eyes fixed straight at Yu, searching for something. The silence stretches. Yu swallows.

"Are you...hungry?"

"You've got a dead man in your living room and your first course of action is to ask if he's hungry?"

Yu sniffs, turns back to rinsing the dishes once holding Arisato's unblinking stare becomes too unnerving. "What would you rather have me do, call an exorcist?"

There's a huff that sounds almost like a chuckle. "No. Food sounds alright."


	2. Chapter 2

II.

  
Yu wakes up to silence. The curtains clatter with morning wind, heavy with the sounds of early birds, still twittering while the rest of the city doesn't rise. He places cold feet onto pressed carpet, rubbing at his eyes and popping his back into place before shuffling out of his bedroom.

The kitchen's the same as he'd left it, two dishes, one dirty and the other untouched, sitting atop the sink counter. Yu shakes his head.  
He must have been tired if he had gone to bed without cleaning up, though he couldn't even remember how and when he fell asleep.

The only thing that was clear in his mind was the discovery that Arisato couldn't actually eat anything and that he'd been pulling Yu's leg.

He startles. "Arisato?"

Nothing. His brows furrow. He checks the couch, the balcony, and even behind the bathroom door, as if looking for the stray cats that sometimes liked to invite themselves into his apartment.

Not that Yu wasn't to blame, since he often put food out for them on the windowsills.

"Arisato?"

His own voice echoes back to him, the screen of the TV reflecting his form standing awkwardly by the coffee table, staring around helplessly.  
Yu runs a nervous hand through his hair.

A fever dream. Everything must have been a mere fever dream; of a boy Yu had never met before. It didn't make sense, but then, many events in his life could never have been explained by logic.  
It was always easier to accept things as they came rather than struggling to find ways to apply them to common reality, and he supposed it'd be easier to simply accept that perhaps it was about time he gave the little numbers stuck to his fridge door a call.

The business card had been there going on three years. If Rise ever saw it, she'd be thoroughly disappointed to discover that Yu had never attempted the treatment she'd suggested.

He washes the dishes with a mechanical motion, taking comfort in the suds of soap and ignoring the prickling déjà vu crawling up his skin.  
Yu gets ready for the day, the persisting feeling of having forgotten something ringing in his ears.

He has his coat on the crook of his elbow before the clock finishes ticking, and he shuffles his shoes onto his feet, mentally checking if he had all that he'd need.  
Yu licks his lips.

"Arisato?"

The neighbor's are already awake by the time he locks the door behind himself, and he can hear quiet arguing through the paper thin walls, though it's not them Yu had been expecting to hear.

"Ah, I must be going crazy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Yu's friends would be stuck between thinking he was pulling their leg or worrying.  
> The chapters are probably going to be pretty short (as of now, since I'm writing as they come to me (since writing ahead worked so well last time-not). Let me know what ya'll think is happening and thank you for reading thus far! ´u`


	3. Chapter 3

There's a tower. And a boy in tower, or a boy and a tower. They're blue. The boy, and the sky, but not the tower.

It doesn't seem important anyhow, but something seems vital, even if he can't pinpoint what. Perhaps it's because it feels like Inaba. The school, the clock, the smell in the air and the dust collecting on his feet.

It feels like Inaba yet its somewhere else completely. There's a moon hanging from the sky that's not supposed to be there. There's an urgency, a tickling of a reminder and the sounds of a schoolyard, the beginnings of a festival, two friends silhouetted by sundown.

Yu rises from the bed with a dying name on his lips that he can't recall once his eyes open.

He reaches a trembling hand out for his phone, wiping sweat from his brow.

8:15.

It seemed that not even sleeping early could spare him from a bad night's sleep. His fingers hover over the dial button, bordering on exhausted, enough that finally caving and calling one of his friends didn't seem like a bad idea, woe as he was to bother any of them.

It'd been a week. A week since the ghost had shown up as casually as a long time relative only to disappear with no trace. Yu was still torn on how much he'd made up and how much had been real, or if any of it had been real. He hadn't told anyone, and perhaps he would've gone on with his life, only vaguely unsettled until the feeling faded into nothing. The dreams however, made it so this was just wishful thinking.

Senseless, repetitive dreams, that if lined up on paper would probably reveal a pattern that would make no sense to Yu's fogged up memories. Dreams that had him jolting up at night with images of people he was certain he had neither met nor seen before, dreams of smells and sights and a calloused hand in his that wasn't like that of anyone he knew.

Naoto picks up on the third ring, concern clear. The call had been unexpected. Of course. The old Investigation Team mostly communicated through the group chat. A call meant something was off, a call was already enough to set off small lights of suspicion.

Still, he's quick to soothe, lying easily through his teeth about his well-being until the conversation strays onto objective matters.

"Arisato Minato?"

"Yes." There's a long silence over the line.

Yu fiddles with a lose string on his blanket, elbows resting on his knees.

"A Gekkoukan student." Naoto's voice is bordering on a very visible question mark, and Yu can make out rustling, muffled voices filtering through the static. A breath trembles through, thoughtful."It's been a few years since he died, why are you asking this?"

"I-" Yu licks his lips. Outside, there's a chirping noise. Perhaps the birds that liked to make homes on the sill of his window, right inside the empty flower box.

"I happened to see the name in an article, and it felt familiar."

"I see." Naoto doesn't sound convinced. Yu wouldn't have been either. He braves on.

"I'm sorry. It's just, really been bothering me. I know you must be busy."

There's a clear note of sympathy in the following chuckle. "It's alright, Senpai. I apologize that I've no relevant information to offer.

Yu shakes his head, reminds himself Naoto can't see it. "Don't worry about it. I'll let you go now. Thanks again."

The call cuts short. He listens to the line beeping quietly until there's only silence and a cat's anguished meowing. The birds, if they even had been twittering, have gone silent.

Yu stands, shuffling his feet into slippers, curious and apprehensive. It almost feels like he's waiting for something. He parts the curtains, and there are no clouds in the sky, no prospect of a storm, yet his stomach twists like its waiting for one.

He steps into the living room, and he finds one of the usual felines on his balcony, tail fluffed, eyes wide enough that they're like black sockets. He tugs open the glass door, hearing it squeak on rusty hinges as the animal scuffles to hide between his legs.

He's about to question the it on its endeavors, when a voice cuts into his thoughts like a static.

"I don't think it likes me." Yu startles, and the pit of his stomach sinks further until there's a gaping chill in his chest. The cat hisses, and the fine hairs on his arms stand on as high alert as the fur on the cat's back.

"Arisato..."

The name seems strange, yet perfectly welcome on his lips, with the other standing in front of him, the vague outline of the city shimmering through his form.

"Yup." Arisato pops the 'p', somehow sucking away all the energy from the action as he leans back on the railings, staring at Yu like he might stare at a puzzling painting. "It's been a while."

"Where did you go?" he realizes too late that the question can be misinterpreted; might make it seem like Yu had missed him, like Yu had thought he'd really existed in the first place. He's not sure how much of a misinterpretation it would be.

"Here and there. But I'm back." he pushes off the metal, passes Yu with a smile that seems almost teasing, like he knows every jumbled thought in Yu's head and for a moment, he looks as blue as the boy from the dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu starts having dreams and the Investigation team have drifted enough that they only call each other when there's something serious to be reported. It's been a bit since Yu moved away. And now Arisato's back. Kind of excited to have him back, though he was barely gone. I have like, one or two scenes planned and that's it but-yeah. Thank you for reading. <3


	4. Chapter 4

"You're still here."

Yu had been waiting for Arisato to disappear.

Like some fever dream, he counted the minutes on the clock, expecting the other to flicker away with the wind that sometimes fluttered through the curtains.

Yet every time he'd walk in from work, pulling off his shoes with a lazy motion of his heels, it was to a breezy call of 'welcome home' that never failed to startle him.

For a whole week, Yu sits down for dinner with Arisato settled across from him, the smell of fried rice or some variant wafting between them, Yu biting down the invasive questions flitting endlessly through his mind. 

For a whole week, he wakes up to Arisato hovering over the coffee machine as if inhaling caffeine was the only thing he'd came back from the dead for.

He didn't even know if the other still had a sense of smell.

"You're still here." he notes, though it's no longer with barely veiled curiosity at the phenomena.

There's a slow, seeping acceptance towards his new roommate that shouldn't be there, and it serves as an indicator of Yu's increasing loneliness, if anything.

"Where else would I be?"

"With friends of yours?"

Arisato blinks at him, morbidly pulling out his headphones.

"I'd only dredge up bad memories. As far as they're concerned, I'm better of buried."

It sounds like a lie. The way Arisato says it so certainly sounds like a lie. It has to be because it doesn't make sense. Of course, none of it makes much sense anyhow, but Yu doesn't pry, only slips off his coat and hangs it up, digging for an apple in the fridge and biting against the crisp skin.

At least Yu wants it to sound like a lie, if only for it to not seem so sad.

He licks the juice from his lips. "You can't know that."

Arisato smiles at him like he's too innocent to understand, like he's already fond of Yu. It's odd. 

He looks to the apple in his hand, allowing it to ground him.

The hoard of apples Nanako sent from Inaba were always the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is actually going to more or less unfold from now on. I've got a few chapters in the works. They're all kind of short like this, which I'm sorry for, but I'm dropping vague hints that will hopefully make sense in the long run (or not). Thank you for reading and leaving kudos! I appreciate it very much. ;u;


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are you talking about, Partner?" Yosuke's staring at him as if he's grown another head. There's worry in his gaze; the same clear worry from when Nanako had been hospitalized.  

"Oh." Yu glances at his hands, cursing himself for his slip up. "Just...a friend, from the city."

"A friend with the same name as that dead guy you asked about?"

News traveled fast. Naoto must have let it slip, by accident or out of concern, it was hard to tell, but there were no hard feelings.

Yu might have done the same. He knows he hardly sounded himself during that phone call. He'd hardly been feeling himself for a while. He feels like there are pieces of his mind scattered to the wind, huge chunks he ought to fill out but doesn't know how.

He feels like he's staring at a painting, unsure of how exactly to fix it so it stops looking crooked.

"Hah," Yu's laugh is awkward, choked, he feels like his throat is clogging up as he speaks. "Yeah, weird coincidence, huh?"

Yosuke reaches out. Hesitates, bites his lip. "You didn't uh, you weren't thinking they were, the same person, were you?"

"No." he sounds shrill, even to his own ears. "I mean, after everything that's happened sometimes...sometimes I think anything's possible but I wasn't. It wasn't like that. I mean, they don't even look alike."

A lie. A necessary one. He hopes it sounds honest enough to pass. He hopes he doesn't sound as oddly desperate as he feels.

He makes a noise as he's pulled into a hug, his chin fitting just on the jut of Yosuke's shoulder so he's forced to stare out at the familiar rooftop of houses below. Inaba hadn't changed at all, when looked at from their favorite hill.

It was both nostalgic, and frightening.

"I thought hugging was for girls"

"I'm making an exception, don't make it weird."

Yu snorts, holds tight for a little longer. He doesn't think he likes Yosuke anymore, but there seem to be remnants of it, as unchanging as the Inaba horizon.

Yosuke pulls away.

"But hey, you've made a new friend!"

"I..." he scratches at his cheek. "I guess I did."

"That's good." Yosuke stares at his feet, ears turning pink. "I was worried, you know, that you'd be lonely, all by yourself over in the big city and all."

Yu furrows his brow, hands digging on to the woody grain of the fence they're leaning against.

"I'm not. Don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's our favorite boy, Yosuke! This chapter felt really nostalgic, probably because I've been playing Ultimax and it makes you feel nostalgic for P4 I guess. After this we're back to regularly scheduled Minato/Yu antics. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball's rolling now. I think two more chapters in and I should finish up this story. I also feel like I've said this before, but exams week and work got to me and everything was a mess, but alas! The ball is rolling. Hopefully Yu won't take six more chapters to figure this out. I finally, truly do know where I'm going with this though! Hooray. Thanks for reading thus far!!

It's during the turn of seasons, after a rare gathering with the whole crew from the inactive Investigation Team that Yu makes an astute, though perhaps tardy observation of his incorporeal roommate.

Perhaps, it had been the week away from home that had made him see Minato in a new light, or perhaps it had been all the talk of Yu's mysterious 'city friend' over dinner that had made him think more keenly about Minato than he would usually do.

Yu didn't make a habit of thinking about Minato, after all. He found it was easier to simply accept Minato's presence without questioning the intricacies of how they could have met before, when and where, and just how Minato was even in his house when he should have been in a cemetery. It was much, much easier to ignore all such technicalities in favor of simply coming home and appreciating Minato's company.

And Yu did appreciate his company. He just shouldn't have let that cloud his judgment. After all, as the retired leader of their group, he ought to be ashamed to let such an obvious mystery go unsolved right under his nose. Though, in his defense, he was quite tired of mysteries, unlike Yosuke, who had gone on to study to enter the police force. Yu had preferred to steer as clear from anything that would remind him of the TV World as possible, even if it meant majoring in Business, much to his chagrin and the pride of his parents.

Still, the odd tickle in the back of his mind hadn't let up, and the dreams kept coming, in waves of greater or lesser intensity, eventually wearing away at Yu enough that he searched up Minato Arisato, feeling very much like he was somehow invading Minato's privacy, even with the information readily available. He avoided consulting with Naoto this time. He'd already learned it was fruitless, and Naoto was busy enough without having to worry about Yu's sanity.

It was the images that set off the flash of realization that had him, exhausted as he was, toppling out of his desk chair and into the living room, to stare at Minato's face like he was seeing it for the first time. And maybe he was, because something _was_ different.  Or rather, it was possible that something had changed. He couldn't be sure which of the two was more alarming. After all, he'd just recently gotten over the shock of Minato actually touching and lifting things. During their first encounter, Minato had teasingly accepted Yu's invitation to join him for dinner, only to reveal that he couldn't actually eat or even pick up cutlery. Yet just a few months later he had gone through a box of Yu's old things and pulled out a game console that hadn't seen the light of day in years.

To think a ghost was, evolving of all things, was absolutely crazy though there was no other explanation Yu could come up with.

For a moment, he contemplates maybe, going to bed, trying to take a nap and make up for lost sleep. It sounds like a good idea, but all he does is through himself on the couch and let an arm drape over his eyes.

"You look different."

"Nonsense." Minato notes, offhanded, not looking away from the old console he'd been fixated on for days. His tone is dismissive in the way it often is when Yu tries to pry any form of information out of him.

"You do." Yu insists, because he's nosy and hasn't been sleeping properly, and his brain feels like it's going to burst through his skull. "You look... _older_."

Minato raises a brow, the only sign that he's even listening to what Yu is saying. Yu digs the heels of his palms into his eyes, letting out shuddering breath.

"You need sleep. All the partying got to you."

"Hah," he laughs, humorlessly. "Maybe."

Somehow, he does sleep, whether due to Minato's suggestion or not, he can't be sure, but it doesn't take long for him to be aware of the fact that he's dreaming.

Fields. Flowers, flowers as far as the eye can see. It would have been lovely if it hadn't felt so foreboding. A picture, blurry and uncertain, but Yu thinks it has his face in there. He turns, and there's the boy, in blue, and once he blinks the boy becomes a man.

When Yu sits up bolt right again, it's nearly dark, and Minato's eyes are glowing with the glare of the videogame on his lap.

"Were we married and I forgot?" Yu mumbles, still stuck half-way with the taste of slumber in his mouth.

Minato chuckles, quiet and strangely eerie.

"Not officially."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Minato does indeed grow slowly older. Soon enough he can't even deny it further. Yu stares at him with a put-upon expression as he smirks, in his cheeky way. Yu doesn't add an honorific to his name simply to be contrary. Minato doesn't ever seem to mind.

The dreams trickle like sand in an hourglass, building up with every month and every day, completing the big picture Yu had been hesitant to see.

Minato starts taking catnaps on the couch while Yu reads. Sometimes he uses Yu's thighs as a pillow, even when there are perfectly good cushions around.

Yu doesn't say anything about it, doesn't wonder at how the weight of Minato's head slowly grows and grows until it's almost concrete.

He simply draws up the courage to one day card his hands through hair, ignoring the way Minato looks at him, heavy through his lashes.

He becomes a smealess extension of Yu's life, as important as the friends he'd made in Inaba, squeezing his way into Yu's chest. Said friends start teasing that Yu's city friend had become his city "boyfriend". Yosuke's awkward about it for a bit, even with Yu fervently denying the claims while Rise seems to finally admit defeat.

_"I thought I'd have a chance after High School but someone got to you first, ah well. I hope he treats you well, Senpai!"_

Yu gives up on trying to tell them otherwise, admits it to Minato one evening and watches as his lips twitch, in a strange mix of bitterness and amusement.

"I wouldn't mind it."

Yu doesn't react to the teasing, even if he thinks about it endlessly with an almost sickly obsession.

They're staring out the balcony one evening, their fingers hovering close over the railing, when Yu licks his lips and draws up courage.

"Minato," blue eyes glance at him, curious. Yu swallows. "Once I remember everything, I'm going to ask you out properly."

"Remember what?"

"You."

Minato's knuckles clench, for a moment he looks like he'll sag against the city in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a time-skip. Yu makinga a decision. I actually had made this as one whole chapter but I want to add a bit more to the scenes that come after this, so I split them up. ;U; Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Minato Arisato's supposed to be dead.

Yet he's very much alive; his toothbrush shares a place in Yu's bathroom, and there's a dip on the couch where he insists on curling up with his feet dug into the cushions. It was hard to tell if they were roommates, lovers, or something between all that. Sometimes it didn't seem to matter.

Yu remembers in the detached way memories appear, moments when they would be fighting side by side, rather than lounging idly in a small downtown apartment. He remembers wasting away in front of food stalls and being relieved at not having to be the leader for once; the job of vice-leader hadn't been bad at all. He remembers staring over at the sound of Yosuke's laugh only to be distracted by the small tilt of Minato's mouth. He remembers making promises that he never got to keep.

He doesn't say any of this. He thinks Minato can tell, always could. Every time Yu wakes up in cold sweat it's to a new jumble of dreams that have started to make too much sense, the likes of which he's tired of seeing. Yet they seem to be like the remnants of the TV world, a sludgy kind of tension that had just needed a trigger to start up. He had a feeling the dreams would trail after him for a while still, just as the sound of rain near midnight sometimes still echoed in his ears. However, while he wakes disoriented, he does not wake alone; Minato is always there, staring at him unblinking, at the threshold of his bedroom door, looking ominously all-knowing and strangely frail.

The intricacies of Minato's fate seemed like the sort of complicated wire better left alone; it didn't really matter anyhow, if there was one thing that Yu had learned in life was that certain events were better left behind in the past, where they belonged. Of course, he could piece some things together. He hadn't been the head of a self-proclaimed Investigation Team for nothing, after all. And he _had_ pieced some things together, he _knew_ there were portions of Minato's life he had no way of knowing about, he just never got around to asking Minato about them.

It was as if the more time passed, the more unnecessary it felt.

They start going outside, and Minato doesn't fade into dust under the sun. He joins Yu for walks and stops to stare at his reflection on the window of shops. He offhandedly mentions that soon enough he'll have to start lugging his own weight and try to find a job. Yu doesn't bother delving into all the paperwork that coming back from the dead could probably involve.

"I want to start living again." he's staring at the sky, clear and faded, watching a pigeon flutter above them.

The sound of his voice barely carries over the traffic behind the park, and Yu has no choice but to lean in to listen, feeling as if this is one of those moments in which he's out of his depth. They've come upon one of the layers of things that had been, things beyond the maze and Yu's fragmented recollections. There was never anything he could say when faced with how raw Minato's tone could become.

"I was given this chance...it would be, ungrateful, to waste it." for a moment, he seems like he's mourning. Yu's hand reaches to grip his involuntarily.

"I'll be here." he says, because there's nothing else to be done, and not much else he can offer, but his own company. "We did make the vows, after all."

He wonders what it had been like for Minato, coming back to life and realizing the only person he could turn to was the High School kid he had technically been coerced into marrying by a frightening excuse for a priest. From the way he'd acted since day one, Yu had a feeling he'd done enough self-reflection to come to terms with it. Or, it was possible, that he'd never really minded it, even back then.

Minato's gaze moves to him, and outside of the familiar four walls of the apartment, Yu feels flushed under the scrutiny. There's a slow, smile parting his face, the sort of content expression Yu's graced with every time he jokingly mentions their adventures. It seemed as far as reminiscing went, Minato was always glad to be reminded of their embarrassing moments.

"I just never got to kiss the bride."

They're too close for comfort, yet Minato doesn't seem to care as he leans in to breach the final breath between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. I'm surprisingly happy with this? Inbetween freaking out about college and freaking out about work I gave how I wanted to finish it a lot of thought, and decided that it would honestly be rather strange for Minato to just spend the rest of his life in Yu's apartment, considering he's no longer Door-kun (is it rude to say that, I'm sorry if it is?). Also the dialogue options in PQ during the wedding scenes are hilarious and Minato choosing to simply accept it really made my day. So, it's the first day of the rest of their lives! (which if I am not mistaken, is a quote from something I just don't know what...) Alas, thank you for coming on this journey with me! Once I finish my other pending fics I will probably do something a bit more drawn out for ProtagShip since I quite enjoy it. Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I lost a huge chunk of writing for my other fic and it made me just, give up on that train, I got really frustrated and a bit upset too. I reckon I'll pick it back up and post the fic again when working on it all over doesn't make me want to pull my hair out. As for now, I gave into this plot bunny, and I'll see where it goes. Hopefully, somewhere. I have a vague idea of what I want to do. Playing Persona Q really does that to me and Protagshipping is real stand up. I'm still stuck on if I'll make it a series or a few chapters...we'll see. Thanks for reading all this!


End file.
